


Test Drive

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: "In Which Tooru Gets A Dick", ??? - Freeform, Body Dysphoria, Body Euphoria, F/M, Loud Sex, Sex Toys, noncis sex, what is the opposite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiko's got a little gift for Tooru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“It’s not my birthday, you know.” Tooru turned the wrapped box over in his hands, torn between suspicion and curiosity. Saiko was practically bouncing up and down in front of him, and that level of enthusiasm from her was rare.

 

“I know. But that's for you anyway. Happy not-birthday, Mucchan!”

 

He gave a quiet huff of a laugh as he ripped the paper. “Okay, okay. I still don't know why you wanted to give this when we were... alone...” His voice trailed off as the paper came free. “Oh...”

 

Saiko came closer and tapped the dildo box. “Because I didn't think you'd want the others seeing your dick,” she said impishly. “There's a harness in there, too.”

 

Tooru just stared at the box, at the product he'd had saved in his bookmarks for who knows how long. The dildo was a dusky green color - an oddly perfect match for his coloring – and all the reviews had raved about how real it felt.

 

He was still frozen.

 

She touched his hand and he jumped. “Is it no good...?” she asked with a little pout. “I thought, since you're always looking at it...” He blushed, wondering how many times she'd caught him looking at it to take it upon herself to buy it. “If you don't want it I can return it...”

 

“Nn-nn! It's great!” he reassured her hastily. “I'm just... really surprised. I mean, I didn't think...” Come to think of it, she had been eating less snacks lately. Was it because of this? Suddenly his hands itched with the urge to rip into the box. He'd  never have had the nerve to buy it for himself, but now that it was here...

 

Saiko moved away, and he watched with trepidation as she locked his bedroom door.

 

“Uh…” But then she turned back to him, and the mischievous look in her eyes filled in the blank enough for him to flush red.

 

“Well? You gonna try it on or not? I wanna see how it looks on you.” Of course she did. She came closer and closed her hands over his. “Pweez?” she asked in a cutesy voice.

 

He wasn’t sure  why he wasn’t jumping at the chance; he’d only been lusting after the damn dildo for months. He must still be in shock. “I-I guess…” Hesitantly he opened the box and pulled it out, and  oh the texture. Soft on the outside, with a firm core… It felt just like he’d imagined. It was ridged with exaggerated veins, and the tip of it formed a realistic-looking head… It looked even better in real life than it had online. While he was distracted with it, Saiko tugged the harness out of the other side of the box and held it up, eyes wide and pleading. Flushing darker, he took the harness and threw it on the bed, then gently set his new dick down next to it before unbuttoning his pants.

 

“It came with a vibe, too, for the harness,” Saiko hinted with the delicacy of a freight truck. Tooru couldn’t help laughing.

 

“Now why would I need that if I’m just trying it on?” Her face went innocent, her fingers twining together as she waited. “The others are in the front room, though…” He was a little too aware of Shirazu at least’s higher senses.

 

She dropped the innocent face and grinned. “Nope, they’re going out for a bit. Maman’s taking the other two out for some sort of battle meeting, and he specifically said we didn’t need to come.” Saiko looked  happy about that, but Tooru couldn’t help but feel a little left out. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t taken to battle like those two… And unlike Saiko he legitimately tried hard. “He said he’d take us later, but it was easier with just two.” Oh, that wasn’t so bad.

 

With the others gone, though… Tooru looked back over at the harness and swallowed hard. Suddenly Saiko’s soft weight brushed his back and she wrapped her arms around his middle.

 

“Wanna take it for a test drive?” she asked sweetly. Heat blazed in the pit of his stomach at the suggestion. “It looks like such a good dick, I wanna know what it feels like…” Somehow Tooru didn’t think she meant in her hand. He swallowed hard, but gave a little nod.

 

“N-No guarantees, but we can try it…” he mumbled. With a happy noise, she tugged at his pants, and Tooru hurried to unzip them so they’d come off. “Yeesh, you’re excited,” he commented with a little laugh.

 

She came around to his front and grinned as she pulled his tie loose. “I am… I got the box yesterday and I’ve been imagining you wearing it…” Her cheeks pinked and Tooru’s heart skipped. “Let’s just say I’m a little worked up about it.” She wiggled her hips suggestively as she switched to pulling off her shirt.

 

He lifted the harness and started figuring out where all the straps were supposed to go, underwear still firmly in place. “I haven’t even gotten it on yet, silly. For all we know it might not even fit.” He slipped the dildo into the ring, and his heart gave an unsteady thump as he started pulling the harness tight. This was completely different from stuffing his underwear like he did on bad days, and as the harness buckled into place Tooru looked down at  his dick.

 

It shouldn’t have made much of a difference.

 

It made all the difference in the world.

 

It was there, it was really there, his dick. The weight of it was solid and real, and Tooru’s breathing came faster as part of his never-ceasing anxiety just… melted. This was real. This was his. One piece of his world was  fixed and perfect and beautiful. Saiko was forgotten, everything was forgotten as he stared downward and fought back tears, throat closing over from the sheer  rightness of it.

 

“Mucchan...?” Her voice was soft, but it broke his control just enough for tears to well up and drip down. He took a deep, shuddering breath and her hands touched his arms. “Oh, d-don’t worry about it, we can send it back…” Tooru shook his head vehemently, tears running freely, one hand coming down to grip it and feel that perfect texture again.

 

“M-Mine,” he managed thickly. She gave a little huff of a laugh and hugged him, and he held her close until he could get his emotions back under control.

 

Saiko stroked his back comfortingly as he sniffed. “Another reason to do this when the others aren’t here,” she murmured. “I’m the only one who gets to see Mucchan get all emotional like this.” He gave a weak chuckle and pulled back to wipe his eyes.

 

“One little piece of soft plastic shouldn’t change that much, but…” He glanced down again and his heart just  warmed at how perfect it was. “Thank you…” he whispered. She probably wouldn’t understand just how much this meant, but she deserved at least that much.

 

She just gave a hum and hugged him again. “Now when I hug you, though, you poke my stomach.” That got a laugh from Tooru.

 

His hands went to her waist and tugged on the band of her shorts. “We can fix that so I’m poking you somewhere else,” he joked, pink-cheeked. Now that it was on, it seemed a shame not to try it out on a real test run, and she was more than willing judging by her giggle. She wiggled her hips and he pulled her shorts right down before she pulled him on top of her and onto the bed with a happy squeal.

 

“Come on, come on, Mucchan!” Her enthusiasm was infectious, and he bent over her to press his lips to hers.

 

He’d meant it to be a semi-innocent warmup, but the kiss evolved into something hot and primal and  shit he was turned on now. Her lips, her tongue, suddenly he couldn’t get enough. He broke long enough to get a quick breath before diving right back into it, and one hand slid down her soft curves to dip between her legs. His fingertips rubbed up, and he huffed another laugh at feeling her wet already. “You really are eager for this, aren’t you?”

 

She squirmed and gave a soft pleading sound. “Don’t tease me, Mucchan, I’m so ready for this.” She reached out to stroke the dildo and the sight of it sent a shiver down him even if there weren’t any nerves attached. “Get the vibe, though, I want this to be good for you, too.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” he tried to protest, but she was already reaching out for the box and pretty soon she handed him a little silver bullet. He went a little pink, but he turned it on and slipped it into a little pocket in the harness. The buzz was fairly weak through both the harness and his underwear, but it was up against the perfect spot and he hummed happily as he bent to kiss her again. She returned the kiss greedily, arching and squirming deliberately under him. “Mm, okay, okay.” He backed up far enough to tug her panties off, and she readily lifted her hips to help.

 

“I’m gonna die if I don’t get filled soon, just get some lube and go for it,” she whined, turning Tooru completely red.

 

“I-I don’t think…” Sure, he hadn’t gotten one of the  monster dildos that he frankly couldn’t even picture going into someone, but it was still a bit much. But as he moved to cup her core again she swatted his hand away.

 

She scooted up the bed and twisted to rummage through his nightstand drawer. “I’ll get it myself…” And suddenly he had his little bottle of lube shoved at him.

 

He gulped, but she was looking at him so expectantly he just couldn’t say no. Taking the bottle from her, he popped the cap open and tried to pour some directly onto his dick… which proceeded to drip right off and get all over the edge of the bed.

 

“Pfffft.” Saiko gamely tried to keep her face neutral as she grabbed the bottle back from him. “Like this, silly.” She squirted some into her hand and stroked him, spreading the slick. “It’s less messy that way.”

 

Face red, he watched her spread it around. How was he supposed to know?

 

Her fingertips traced deliberately over the tip of him, and then her hand pulled back and went to spread herself for him, legs widening. “Weeeeell?”

 

Tooru took a deep breath and moved forward, one hand gripping himself as he carefully aimed. He’d never used anything that didn’t have feeling, and suddenly anxiety swelled up that he’d hurt her accidentally. What if he accidentally speared her and she started bleeding everywhere? He didn’t even realize he’d frozen again, but suddenly her fingers tangled in his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“Stop  thinking ,” she complained.

 

Tooru huffed a laugh. She was right, of course. He brushed the tip of the dildo against her, and she went very still. Slowly he pushed in, watching in fascination as the green slowly disappeared inside her. It felt  right to watch it, and even if he couldn’t get off from it directly it sure as hell was hot. Saiko’s face went from petulant to open pleasure, and as he pushed deeper she whimpered.

 

“Mucchan, oh  fuck just like that!” Her back was arching and he was barely halfway in, just how worked up had she been? The thought turned Tooru red, and to distract himself he pushed in harder. “Agh!” Her free hand clenched on the sheets, and she tossed her head back. “S-So good!”

 

He thrust in again, and this time he slid in far enough that he could feel her hand between them. “Wow, you took that right in...” Her hand retreated, and he pushed the last little bit until their bodies were flush. Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed like the soft roll of her stomach was bowed out a bit more than usual... Echoing his thought, Saiko's hand splayed over it.

 

“Nnh... d-don't look at that...” She tugged him down for another long, hot kiss to distract him, and when he pulled back he was smiling.

 

“Feels good?” Looking at her flushed face and hazy eyes, he didn't really have to ask, but he wanted to hear it again.

 

She whimpered, squirming a bit. “I-It'll feel better when you move...”

 

Insecurity welled up again. How was he supposed to move? He'd seen a few illicit videos and the guys on those made it look  easy, but... Slowly he withdrew, sitting up again to watch the dildo reemerge, and the low whine she gave told him that much at least he was doing right.

 

“B-Back in! Faster!” she demanded. “Empty is bad!” When he glanced up at her this time, her eye had gone dark with kakugan, and the sight was equal parts arousing and scary. He  definitely wouldn't deny her now.

 

He thrust in hard this time, and she gave a breathless shriek. The thrust pushed the vibrator against him, too, and Tooru gave a low sound of pleasure. Okay, this wasn't so difficult. He pulled back again, this time admiring the desperation on her face before he pushed back in.

 

“Mucchan oh  fuck  yes! More!” He'd never heard her this desperate before, or this bossy.

 

Her legs clamped around his waist as he tried to set a steady pace. He kept getting distracted by the sounds she was making, and the vibrator, and just everything, but it wasn't long at all before Saiko was in near tears with need. This was  way more intense than fingers or tongue, and as he pushed deeper he could only be grateful she'd had the nerve to buy this for him.

 

Her legs squeezed him tighter as her back arched. “Ngh! Cl-Close, Mucchan, faster...”

 

Tooru was just barely starting to really feel it himself; the way she squeezed him pressed the vibe up harder and he couldn't hold back a moan as he thrust faster. “S-Saiko-chan...” he breathed. “Feels good...”

 

She pulled him down for a sloppy, desperate kiss, and they were pressed close enough that the full-body shudder felt like it was his. “Fu-Fuck!” she gasped. “Ah!” He could fill in the blank, could imagine her squeezing down on him as she convulsed with pleasure, and shit  now he was close.

 

His pace faltered temporarily. “C-Can I keep...?” She nodded so fast her hair flopped in her face, and as Tooru sped back up she squealed. “Saiko-chan, ah...” He thrust faster still, and she couldn't keep her hips steady. Involuntary twitches wracked her as he kept going; pleasure was building and she was arching under him, body bowing up to brush his shirt as her noises got louder.

 

“Y-You keep going and I'll – nnh! - I'll come! Again!” she half-warned, half-pleaded. Tooru barely heard her, so focused on his own building high. It was close, it was so close... He slammed into her and Saiko  screamed his name as she came again, her fingers tightening painfully on his shoulders, and it was just enough to tip Tooru into his own orgasm. He pushed in hard once more, pressing the vibe up against him as he gave a long, shivering moan.

 

He stayed pressed up against her for a long minute as they both shuddered and shook and tried to remember how to breathe. Tooru relaxed first, head dipping down to kiss Saiko's cheek. “W-Wow...”

 

Saiko whimpered, her legs and fingers slowly, slowly relaxing. “Mucchan...” Finally she slumped bonelessly back against his bed, eyes closed. “I'm dead... I think you killed me...” He huffed a laugh, and when her eyes opened again a long, long minute later her expression was back to playful. “Sooo... a good purchase?”

 

He pulled slowly out, making her twitch again, and sat up. “I'm just really glad Sassan and the others weren't here... as it is we may have to apologize to the neighbors.” Reaching into the harness, he clicked the vibe off and gave a breath of relief. “You were  noisy. ”

 

She smiled like a cat full of cream, turning onto her side. “I was just making sure you knew how you were doing... Feedback is essential, you know.”

 

Tooru laid down next to her again, one hand coming down to grip the slick shaft. “Saiko-chan...” He touched his forehead to hers and she gave a happy hum. “Thank you. I can't... I can't tell you how much this helps...”

 

One finger came up to gently boop his nose. “You can thank me by getting me a blanket, it's cold in here and I don't think I'm gonna move for a week.” He laughed, but sat up again. “Oh, you gotta clean your dick, too. Don't forget that...”

 

He gave a protesting noise. “Nope, not going to clean it. Going to keep it on forever and ever...” He copied her speech pattern so effortlessly she glared at him.

 

“Gonna have a hell of a time hiding that boner, silly. We can get you a floppy, I think they had one in the same color...” He flipped a blanket over her and she gave a happy hum. “Better...”

 

Feeling too worn-out to put in much effort, he set the dildo in the bathroom sink before returning to snuggle with her. “It'd be nice to have a matching set...” he mumbled.

 

“Maybe for your next not-birthday,” she teased. He hugged her closer, and this was one case where her extra pounds came in handy, she was a fucking  awesome cuddle buddy.

 

Tooru gave a contented sigh, eyes closing as her body warmth seeped into him. In a matter of seconds he was lulled right to sleep, and she wasn’t far behind.

 

 

* * *

 

They were awakened nearly an hour later by Shirazu’s shrill shriek. “WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GREEN DICK IN THE SINK?!”


End file.
